Yin and Yang
by shina-michiko
Summary: First story. YAH for me. Too much plot for me to type here. The first chapter will explain it enough. Love. Humor. One by one the zodiac is freed. Pairings: YukiMachi ShigureMii ArisaHatori SakiManebe MomijiKimi AyameMine Kaguraoc Haruoc Kyooc Tohruoc.
1. Prolugue: The Prophecy

Yin and Yang

by Shina-Michiko

Dedicated to Kori Tenshi. Read her stuff or die. She is an amazing author at Fanfiction and told me to write something in the first place. If you like my stuff, thank her, not me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. Good thing too. If I ran things. Akito would be dead. Yuki would be in a corner with Machi. Arisa would be with Hatori. Saki would be with Manebe. Momiji with Kimi. Ayame with Mine. Shigure with Mii. Tohru would be innocently unaware of the things that happen in her house. Also I don't own the yin and yang symbol or principles.

AN: This is my First Fanfiction. I accept flames so I can roast marshmallows. However, don't you dare tell me that I suck if you don't also give me a legitimate reason.

Prologue: The Prophecy

The Lin Family will bear three children of the spirits of yin and yang. One shall have the balanced eyes. Yin and Yang shall be twins. Their power shall be over the rest of the family's. Their birth will be known by their symbols. While healing, sight, bad and good will fall in love with voice, good, and bad of a family with a curse beyond all others. Through their love, all curses will be lifted from those who wish it. The purpose of the Lin family will change.

AN: If anyone has problems understanding the prophecy, tell me. I'll explain it as much as I can. I would make it simpler but, since when have prophecies been simple.


	2. Freedom Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba. I don't own yin yang symbols or values. Wish I did. But I don't. Nor do I own Moonlight Sonota, Presto, or anything made by Buckcherry or Rob Zombie

AN: Happy Nako. Then again. when am I ever not happy. The characters in this chapter are based off of three people. Me, if I did not have that naughty little voice in my head. My late older brother, if he were still alive. And Me, if I didn't have that whole innocent thing going for me. Oh, this is gonna be fun.

Blah - normal

_Blah_ - thoughts or sound

**Blah** - journals

Michiko's POV

"Michiko, are we there yet?"

"Shuddup and act your age." I punched Mareo in the stomach and turned to my sister as my brother groaned in pain. Shina had a deep thought look on her face. I knew my sister had to go through whatever words were running through her head. Only when her face turned sad do I bring my polar opposite out of it.

_Hmm . . . maybe this time it'll be happy. Right, she is thinking about how she's gonna make a bunch of people happy. Happy things Shina. You can do . . . . Crap. She frowned. Oh well. Showtime._ I walked over to Shina, sat on her lap and said "Santa, I wanna boyfriend."

Shina's POV

I smiled. Michiko really was crazy. I was used to it though. "Why do you always do that?" I looked around as my beloved sister laughed. We were riding on a bus that would drop us off two blocks from the lucky people we were about to _'ahem'_ visit.

People were reading books to pass time. Some businesspeople were talking on their cell phones. Mareo was flirting with a bookworm who was to absorbed in her novel to pay him any mind.

"Three reasons," by now, Michiko had gotten off my numb lap and sat next and eyed our relentless older brother with amusement. "One, you make good practice for when I go to the mall, to visit old fat dudes in red and white suits during the Christmas season." I rolled my eyes. She is way to old to sit on Santa's lap. Last time she did that she nearly broke his legs jumping on him like a wild animal. "Two, I really do wanna boyfriend." Dignity meant nothing for this woman as she cried and begged. "Gimme a boyfriend, Na!" (AN: Nickname. Michiko Ko. Mareo Ray.)

"In the words of the the Great Ko, 'Act your age'!"

Michiko's expression turned serious with concern etched into her eyes. "Three," she said quietly. "Your face got a little to sad for my taste. What's happening in that pretty little head of yours?"

My thoughts returned to their previous state but, this time I thought out loud. "What if they don't want our help? What if they want to keep their curse? It's happened before, Ko. Worse yet, what if yin, yang and the voice don't want to let go? I'm scared. The curse ate them up inside last time."

"First of all, if they turn down the Licentia Basium then they can rot and die for all I care. Second, we don't know if we've found yin, yang and the voice yet. Leave that job to Ray. If we did, whoopee, we finally found our soul mates. If they don't want to let go of their curse, we'll convince them with our" she struck a sensual pose that turn many male heads. "ample assets."

"KO! Have some decency!"

"Why do you say that?"

"Nevermind." I took out my iPod and the home school workbook and did an assignment that wasn't due for a month as the delicate sounds of Moonlight Sonata and Presto calmed my impatience.

Michiko's POV

_Typical Shina._ When she didn't understand my usual antics Shina did something that made sense. Homework. Soon her eyes glazed again with deep thought. For a while I was worried. Then she smiled. _Good. I thought. She's probably thinkin' 'bout her Prince Charming in all his Bad Boy glory._

I pulled out my laptop and plugged my own earphones into my ears. As I listened to the musical geniuses such as Buckcherry and Rob Zombie, I wrote about my weird companions and how I'm no better.

**August 6th**

**When I really think about it, my siblings and I are a weird group of people to see traveling around.**

**Let's start with Mareo.**

I turn to get a good look at the tall, lean brunette. He finally moved on from the bookworm and was ogling some girl's butt. Pervert.

**I wonder when the last time he washed his hair was. I don't know why he doesn't do it. It's not like his hair is hopeless. I remember the way it was before. It was dark and curly and made his blue eyes shine. He has really faint freckles and smooth skin the color of maple wood before it's stained. He's skinny but muscular. Overall a very attractive guy. Hell if he wasn't my brother . . . I'm not going to finish that sentence. Then there's his . . . I guess you could call it a tattoo. Except that it was there he was born. It looks like an arm band yin yang tattoo at first glance. Only where the black and white dots are supposed to be there are eyes. And of course you can't forget the fact that he's physic. Those visions really are a hassle, especially when He gets a big one and passes out. He likes karaoke bars, pork, teaching Shina and me our lessons, kissing (which does come in handy) and pigs. **(AN: ahem)** He hates people who hurt me or sis.**

**Speaking of Shina, let's talk about her next.**

I looked at the lady in question.

**I don't think it's healthy for someone to study that much. I would write her off as a typical nerd but the classical music is pushing it a bit. Her hair is in a French braid. Every strand is is in place. She doesn't wear make up. She has on a white polo shirt and and a pleated pale purple knee-length skirt. She doesn't even realize that while outfit doesn't show her curvy body, it implies it. Her hair will be blond, red and brown all at once. Her eyes change too. They vary between gray, green, teal and blue. She has a "tattoo" too, on her right middle finger. It looks like a silver Yin yang ring except, it's part of her skin and the part that should be Yin is actually another yang. She is telekinetic. Whenever her emotions go out of control, things either float (good emotions) or bang into the wall, each other or people's heads (bad emotions). She likes to draw, sing, beef, flag twirling, reading and studYin. She hates arrogant jerks and anyone who messes her family. She would shamelessly use her telekinesis to hold them over a cliff until they beg for forgiveness.**

Now for the hard part. Self-evaluation.

**I would love to skip this part. This is the part where I talk about myself. See I am quite literally the evil twin. Of course. I'm not evil. Just a punk rebel. I'll just use the same pattern. My hair is down, wavy, reaching the end of my shoulder blade. I brush it a lot because I like the way it feels after it's brushed. I wear dark pink lipstick, foundation and black eyeliner (current selection) or brown eyeshadow. I am wearing a black leather mini skirt and a hot pink halter top. I have curves and unlike Shina I'm not afraid to show them. Being twins, hair and eyes are the same, except I have red dyed tips. My tattoo looks just like Shina's, except not at all. Mine is on my left middle finger. It's "metal" looks like blue gold. It has two yins instead of having two yangs. I am telesonic. I can manipulate sound. I can't create it but, I can control it. My emotions have a reaction with my powers similar to Shina's. Loud is bad. Quiet is good. I like acting, singing, flag twirling, miso, leeks, journaling, and dancing. I hate fish, people think they are better than us, even if they are.**

**That wasn't so bad.**

**I don't think the fact that Yin is completely bad. Yin has a little white dot in it. Yang has a little black dot in it. I'm a little of good and a lot of bad. Shina is a little of bad and a lot of good. Mareo is just both of our personalities mashed together. He sees all. We are all part of each other, which is good. It means we can't ever fall apart.**

I closed my laptop. Life was good. True, I missed mom and dad but, it's Lin family tradition. Besides our parent couldn't take on all the families we had to deal with.

"Good. You're done. Next stop is ours." Mareo was behind us. He finally took on a mature persona. It was probably for preparation of meeting our "patients" as he put it. Shina was already packed up. I scurried to get my stuff together.

Mareo's POV

As we got off the bus we went in the light and dark auras that only I could see. _Hhm they seem forked. Like it's everywhere._ I choose the area that seemed most dense. "Okay. remember the rules." I got a list and read aloud. "One, Mareo is not allowed to mention, hint, imply, or in any way push knowledge of the existence of the Yin, yang or voice to said persons or his drop dead gorgeous sisters. (AN: Guess who wrote that rule.) He is allowed to tease about crushes but, only when it obvious to everyone except the crushes or people to thick to know the difference. Two, if you know or think you know who any of the counterparts are, DO NOT FORCE OR TRY TO MAKE YOURSELF OR ANYONE ELSE FALL IN LOVE WITH THEM. Three, there is to be no mention of the love part to anyone in the family. This includes servants and roommates. However, you are allowed to tell them about the rest of the prophecy. Five, Family comes before love. Six, the cured and witnesses are not mention the cure to anyone other than cured or witnesses. After everyone who wants to be freed is, anyone involved is given freedom of speech. None of said people are to interfere with or speed up the time that we spend in the area."

Reading the rules really was pointless. We all had it memorized by now.

Michiko spook up first. "Ray try not to slip this time."

"I would have loved to see you handle the situation. You have no idea what's it like to know who you and you baby sisters end up with and not be able to say anything.

"Neither do you."

"Yeah . . . well . . . That's beside the point.

"Uh-huh. Right. Whatever."

"Hey guys," Shina, being perfect, got impatient easy. So when she did, it was a good idea to duck. I did but, no aerial weapons came my way. "Stop acting like an old married couple! We're here." She pushed the doorbell. It was opened by a petite brunette with long straight hair and big deep blue eyes. _Damn! I hope she's cursed. I'd love to give her freedom over and over again._

Tohru's POV

I was making lunch for Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, Haru, Momiji and Machi. Haru, Momiji and Machi were visiting. Machi was working on student council with Yuki. Everyone had bets going on how long it will take for them to get together. I don't like to think about the fact the people are betting on love under my roof. Haru came visit Kyo. They had became best friends after Haru set Kagura up with a guy who didn't mind getting beat up. She broke up with him soon after that but, she didn't see Kyo as her fiancé anymore. Momiji came to see me and to make sure Haru didn't get lost.

_ding dong_

"I'll get it." I yelled.

"Thank you, Miss Honda." Yuki smiled that princely smile that used to be only reserved for me. Now it was for me and Machi. I don't mind. Yuki was practically my brother and Machi was so in love with him.

"Yuki," Machi was clearly exasperated by his behavior. "Call her Tohru."

I'm sure that Yuki would have apologized but, still continue to call me by "Miss Honda" but, I was already on my way to the door.

Outside I found a very attractive man, whom seemed to taken a liking to me, and two girls who could easily be twin sisters of the man. "Hello." I bowed. "How may I help you?"

One of the girls said in a very serious tone. "My name is Michiko. This is my twin sister, Shina and my brother Mareo. There is a curse on this family. We are here to remedy it."

Mareo's POV

At the word "curse" the girl bristled. _Good. I got it right._ Once Michiko mentioned the Licentia Basium she calmed bit. "Come in you should talk to Shigure. I'm Tohru Honda."

"Thank you Tohru." Shina seemed to be very at ease with this girl. Almost as much as she is with Michiko.

We walked into the house and into the dining room where there were five people, none of whom seemed to notice us. All of them were beautiful. There was a silver haired boy working on paperwork with a redheaded girl. Both of them seemed to be blushing. A black-haired dude in a kimono was reading what seemed to be a porn novel. There was a blond boy about ten years-old that obviously had way to much sugar. Then I saw them. _Figures that Yin and Yang would be best friends. That's kinda perfect actually. Except where the voice._ Yin and Yang had were surrounded by their respective light and dark auras.

I looked at my sisters who were quietly calling dibs._ This should be good._

Michiko's POV

"I'll take carrots." Tradition is a very important thing between me and my sister. We came up with cute names that only stuck until we learned their names. They rarely ever came up again.

"I'll have Cookies n' cream"

"Silverado"

A little boy with a lollipop in his mouth ran past us. "Sugar"

"Mr. Perv."

"What's with the food items?"

"I'm hungry. Sue me."

"Gladly."

Tohru whispered in Mr. Perv's ear "Shigure, there's someone here I definitely think you should talk to."

Shigure glanced up saw us and yelled "HIGH SCHOOL GIRLS!" He almost jumped us if Mareo hadn't stepped in front.

"And their overprotective brother." he snarled. _Crap! He can be scary when he needs to be._

Shigure cowered in a corner as Silverado walked up to us and bowed. "I apologize for my cousins behavior."

We were instantly charmed into paralysis. Shina was the first to recover "Oh that's alright." I thought that the sooner we got down to business the better. Fortunately the scene from earlier grabbed everyone's attention. _Now all we gotta do is keep it._

"First, no interrupting, 'kay?" everyone nodded. "Good. We know about your curse. Don't ask how. We'll save that for a later date. More importantly, we know how to cure it. It's a method passed down the Lin family called Licentia Basium. Freedom Kiss. We are going to literally suck the curse out of you.


	3. The Rules

**Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba. I don't own yin yang symbols or values.**

Blah** - normal**

_Blah_** - thoughts or sound**

**Blah - ****journals**

* * *

"There are a few things you should know. One, the Licentia Basium only works when it's boy-girl." Michiko wanted to make sure the understood. She turned to Tohru and Red. "Are either of you cursed?" 

I watched them shake their heads and sighed. (A/N: You have no idea how much I wanted to make him say "That's okay. I'll kiss you anyway.") "All's well. I can make sure," I indicated the men in the room. "They don't try anything."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw something change in the yin. "What's that supposed to mean, punk?"

He was about to charge me when Shina suprisingly moved in front of him, put her hands on his chest (calming him instantly) and said "He wasn't talking about you." I was suprised. Normaly it was Michiko or myself who dealt with angry outbursts. I looked at my other sister who seemed just as suprised as I was. "He was talking about Shigure."

Shigure started to pout, mocking offense. "Oh Shina, how could you wound me so brutally?"

Shina felt instant guilt. "I'm sorry, Shigure. It's just that--"

Michiko rudely interupted, much to what I was sure was Shina's gratitude. "It's just that your manner of greating was very perverted."

"But," Shigure shead anime tears. "You girls are so beautiful."

"Thank you." Michiko played nice for a split second. "But, if you dare even try take advantage of me or my sister, I will blast your eardrums with a snap of my fingers." she snapped fingers. She didn't manipulate the sound but, I could tell she got her point across. _Behave or suffer the consequences._

I was beginning to get impatient. _Normally they would have been done by now. _"Moving on. It only works for those thirteen or older. You are all over the age of thirteen, right?"

Everyone nodded, including Sugar.

"Really?" Shina asked him. Who could blame her. The kid looked nine.

"Yeah," he responded. "I'm sixteen"

"Woah." Michiko breathed.

"Also," I continued. "Anyone who sees the Licentia Basium has to remain silent about it until after the entire family is freed, save for those who don't want our help." I paused to look at Shina. "Is there anyone like that? It might be a good idea to leave them to me or Ko. Na always feels so guilty for them."

Shigure spoke up. "Akito, maybe. He is the head of the family and has a power complex."

"Thank you." I could tell they really wanted to do this. "You can't do anything to speed the process. Basically the cursed must come on their own accord. They must either invite themselves or simply show up. Furthermore, you can't introduce us. If we hapen to be in the other room when they get here, do not call us down, steer them toward us, vice versa, or in any way make us meet them. it has to be purely fate."

I was getting tired of explaining. "Nako, take it from here will you?"

"'Kay." they said together.

Michiko started. "Freedom will change you. Positive things stay but the negative influences the curse had on your personality will be gone."

"You have to truely want to be free. any remote attachment to the curse that have will tear apart your sanity if it does work. If it doesn't work we will unknowingly kill you we would literally suck your life out."

Michiko walked over to one of the cursed. "So, Silverado do you truely, completely want freedom?"

Yuki's POV

I almost immediatly said_ Yes_.

Then I heard Michiko say "Think really hard, Silver."

And I did. I thought of the insanity or death that would wait for me if there was even the smallest part of me that loved the rat inside me. I thought of the mental abuse Akito had put me through. I thought of friend I lost as a child because of my family burden. I looked at Machi I knew my answer. Still into her beautiful brown eyes I said "Yes." _Machi, the love I feel for you leaves no room for this curse. If I perish. I perish._

* * *

**A/N: AAAAAWWWWW! So SWEET! I made Yuki such a romantic guy. OI! I have a story on Fictionpress. Read it. Love it. Review it. In the mean time, review here or no update.**

**Will Yuki finally be able to hug the love of his life, will he go insane or die? Review. The more reviews I get, the sooner I update.**


	4. Free At Last!

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this? I mean if I did own Fruits basket I wouldn't be writing here. Really? FINE! I do not own Fruits Basket.**

**A/N: Behold what happens when you decide to take matters into your own hands.**

Blah - normal

_blah _- thoughts or sound

**blah **- journal

blah - noise if Ko hadn't messed with it

Chapter 3 Free At Last!

Michiko's POV

"Good." I lifted him up by the hands. "Brace yourself. I'm a suprisingly good kisser." I grabbed his collar and dragged him towards me. As I closed the distance between us. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Red glow with jealousy. _Huh. Interesting._

Shina's POV

I saw the light between them. It saw bright white. _Good._ If it had been blue, it meant insanity. black was death (A/N: Of course.)

Michiko leaned back her head and whispered. "Licentia." Then opened her mouth wide. Out came the Spirit of the Rat.

It wrapped it tail around Michiko's finger briefly and said. "Gratia." Then it turned to Silverado. "Vultus subisto vobis. Vos abeo procul mos. Est idem eadem idem pro totus vestrum." (A/N: I don't take latin, so I'm not sure if I got that right.) Finally it blew away in the wind turning into diamond dust.

Michiko turned to Silverado, with a mischievous look in her eyes. "Now, hug you lover." She shoved him towards Red. He landed on top of her.

Red giggled and blushed. "Why Yuki, I never you'd be one to be so bold." she teased.

Yuki, now having a skin color consistant with a tomato, got up and then helped her up. "I am sorry, Miss Kuragi."

"Yuki," she wrapped arms around him and buried her face in his chest. "Call me Machi. Please call me Machi." (A/N: I'm sorry about Machi's oocness. But that's how she's staying. She is a blank canvas I desperately want to paint with yellow, green, purple and , of course, red.)

Yuki wrapped his arms around Machi's shoulders. He looked like he was trying to savor every inch of her. "Machi." he whispered into her ear as she smiled.

_AW! How romantic! _I thought.

"Good God!" Michiko yelled. "Get a room."

I glared at her. "Leave them be, will you?" I said as scornfully as possible for me.

"My word, Na." Michiko rolled her eyes. "Have a cow."

"It's sweet. Don't spoil it for them."

"Sweet things make sugar high babies." I blushed at the implications.

Mareo's POV

I began to divide up the rest, pointing to each one in turn. "Sugar and Cookies n' Cream, go over to shina. Shigure and Orangey go to Michiko. "

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" the yang yelled at the top of his lungs. _My God. This is supposed to be Yang? I always thought he would be quiet and good-natured._ I noticed Michiko focus hard on him. His voice became mute. I could still read his lips. My name is Kyo, you son of a . . . WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY VOICE!

Michiko's POV

Now that she had silenced him, michiko shoved him into a chair, put her hand on both armrests and leaned forward. "Hello, Kyo. If you want your voice back I suggest you calm down or I'll make sure you never speak again. Gottit?" Not pausing for a response. (A/N: Not that he could give one. HAHA.) "Orange is a very deviant color. It's bold, bright, and unique. It's the color of the sun, accountability and my preference. Don't be ashamed of having such a beautiful color on your head and in your eyes."

"Thank you." Kyo said finding his voice. Actually I gave back to him a while ago; he just didn't notice.

"You're welcome. Now I saving be for last so, Shigure do you really want to be free?"

"Oh, Michiko! Am I that unattractive?" Shigure was really good at fake offense, but I was as bad at spot fake hurt as my sister.

"Shuddup! The sooner you answer, the sooner I kiss you, the sooner you'll be free."

Shigure's face turned suprisingly serious. "I'd give anything to be free."

Michiko smiled. "Good."

Meanwhile Shina's POV

I have learn that my sister attracts chaos. I learn to put up with it. So I just ignored the noise she was making and focus on the adorable midget teenager I had on my lap. "So Sugar, What's your name?"

"Momiji."

"Aw. What a cute name. Well, Momiji do you want to be free with all your heart?"

"Yes."

"Good, cause I want to free you." I pulled him towards me and I immediately felt something bouncing around in my mouth. _Huh?_ I gasped out "Licentia," and opened my mouth. A rabbit hopped out of my mouth.

"GRATIA!" It licked my face and blew away. I saw Momiji run towards Tohru. "TOHRU! I CAN HUG YOU NOW!" Then he practically jumped on her. A big sweat drop appeared on everyone's head.

Shina shook her and sighed. "Such an enthusiastic people."

"They aren't as bad once you get to know them."

Shina turned her head to the oh-so-hot voice and blushed. (By now, Michiko has finished with Kyo and is talking to Shigure.) Standing before her was the only person in the vicinity whose name she did not know. "Hello Cookies n' Cream."

"What the hell?" He turned his beautiful gray eye to look into my own eyes. He kind of looked irritated. "Why'd you call me that?" (A/N: Any other person, he would have turned black. She 's just to pretty for that.)

"Oh, I am sorry. It is because of your hair. It really is quite lovely. My favorite candy bar is Cookies n' Cream. (A/N: Do not own it.) It has chocolate cookie bits mixed with white chocolate. Also, it reminds me of myself: lots of white and a little black every now and then."

"You're a bit of an airhead, aren't you?"

I blushed. "I've been called worse." Suddenly his entire demeanor changed.

"WHO! WHO THOUGHT THEY HAD THE RIGHT TO MAKE FUN OF YOU!"

I moved forward and put my hands on his chest just I did before, only this time I allowed myself to step ever so slightly closer to him than before. "Calm down. Sisterly teasing that's all. Ko calls me a Goody Goody and I called her a Tart. Neither of us care. I don't care. I enjoy actually."

He changed back but, still looked upset. Suddenly he wrapped his arms around me and spoke in a low voice. "I'm sorry. I...for some reason, I just don't want anyone hurt."

"No one has hurt me. Besides if they did I could always drop them off a cliff."

He let me go, much to to my disappointment, and smiled. "I'm guessing that's the cookies talking."

I laughed and blushed. "You would right. OH! That reminds me. I still don't know your name."

"Hatsuharu. Haru. Cookies n' Cream seems to be you preference."

"How about just Cream until Cookie shows up again."

"Just so you know, you are the only one I'm going to let call me that."

"I am deeply honored. But now I need to ask you a question."

"What?"

"Do want to be free?"

He didn't say anything. He just kissed me. While I brought out the spirit from inside him and leaned back my head and said "Licentia."

Out came the Spirit of a the Cow. It nudged my hand with it's nose to the top of it's head wear lightly pet it. "Gratia."

"Thank you." Haru whispered in ear.

Meanwhile Michiko's POV

I kissed him. He tried to have his way with me. _They never learn._ I brought my fingers to his ear just as I was about to lean back and snap them.

"AAAAHHHH! CRAP!" He held his ear.

"Licentia."

The Dog came out of my mouth, bowed, said "Gratia." and blew away on a wind that never blew.

"WHY'D YOU DO THAT!"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"WHAT?"

"Ugh, nevermind." I turned to Kyo.

"I know what you gonna ask. The answer is Yes."

"Oh. So you are a virgin. I thought so."

"WHAT! NO!"

"Oh. So you aren't a virgin."

"NO! That's not what I meant--"

"You're a virgin then? Well, you know," I put my hands on the armrests again and moved in really close. "I can fix that."

He blushed really hard. "Th-that's n-not wh-what I-I-I me-meant. I meant that I really what to be free."

I touched our noses together. "Is that the only thing you want or do you just wanna kiss me?"

"I know. You don't show it, but you really are very shy." I leaned in to kiss him. He had really soft lips. As I cupped his face, I felt the heat on checks. I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my fingers through his silky hair. It was short lived, though. I felt something gently claw at my checks. I leaned back and as Kyo nuzzled my neck a little I whispered the words for the last time that night. "Licentia."

The Spirit of the Cat came out of my mouth and immediately jumped into my arms and rubbed against my chin. "Gratia." It blew away.

"Now," I said seductively. "Where were we?"

Kyo brought my face back to his a closed the distance between us.

**AN: There. Finished. There are four great ways for a romantic relationship to start. One is immediate. I thought that would suit Michiko. She doesn't waste time. She's bold, forward and impatient. Any attempt to stall the relationship between her and Kyo would have been insulting to her character.**

**I won't update until I get a new reviewer.**

**Until then, read this story over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over, until you recite without looking.**


	5. Journal Name Game Twins

**Hey guess what. People have been reviewing and the y actually like the story. You readers have no idea how happy this makes me. This chapter is dedicated to the people who reviewed. I also recently realized that in the third chapter I told you I had a story on fictionpress and forgot to tell you about it. It's called "Forgotten Ghosts and Blind Happiness" by saint of love. Love it or hate it. Whatever you want just review.**

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognized isn't mine. Crap.**

**Moving on, I'm going to assume you don't want to read my author notes all day. so on with the story.**

blah: normal

_blah_: thought or sound

**blah**: journal

blah: would be noise

Chapter 4 Questions

Mareo's POV

I could tell that living there would be very interesting. _Oh, we really should tell them about that part._ I tried think of the best way to tell them that we were going to staying with them until everyone in their family who wanted and were able to get our help got it. Inspiration struck. I cleared my throat and said as nonchalantly as possible "So, where's our bedrooms?" (AN Please tell me I'm not the only person who finds this funny.)

I saw Shina and Michiko exchange silent giggles. Every resident of the house suddenly got a slightly confused look. Shina, being good at the innocent look, stepped forward, put up the angel face. "Oh, didn't we tell you before? We're staying here until our task has been fulfilled."

"What?" everyone began to look worried.

Shina began to get really unnerved. People didn't really have that reaction to us. Well, not often anyway. "Is there anything wrong?"

Shigure had a very uneasy darkness in his eyes."We'll need to tell Akito that people are staying with us. I don't think he'll react well that. He hates Tohru. He'll loathe you."

Michiko rolled her eyes. I could see the impatience on her face and the way she put her hands on her hips and put her weight on one foot. "Who says you have to tell him."

"He did."

"And what kind of power does he have over you?"

"He's the God of the Zodiacs."

Realization graced the face of my sister. But, the previous impatience never left. "He may be the God of the Zodiacs." She walked over to him, grabbed chin and turned him to face her. "But, you aren't a zodiac. So, I repeat, what kind of power does he have over you?"

Shigure looked shocked. So did all the others. Suddenly relief flooded them so much that I thought everyone felt it. "None. H-he d-doesn't h-h-have power over m-m-m-me." Shigure, a man who always seemed eloquent, stuttered with emotion. "He can't do anything to. He can't hurt me. I finally have a choice." He suddenly all but collapsed into Michiko's arms a nd hugged her. She held him as he sobbed (AN happy tears) "Thank you."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Michiko's POV

**After that, it was decided that me and Na would have a room together. We wouldn't have it any other way. Opposites attract I guess. Shigure suggested that "such lovely ladies" should stay in his room so he could "keep them warm". This earned him three punches and the bowl in the head. The bowl was from Yuki. He had Machi on his lap. Somehow I don't think he would have gotten up, even if was to beat up a guy who so totally had it coming.**

**Ray is in the room across from ours. He says it's keep Shigure and Kyo from coming into our bedroom, Kyo didn't react kindly to that. He said (or yelled more like it) "DON'T COMPARE ME TO THAT PERVERT, YOU--" I like to say I persuaded him to hold his tongue but, he didn't hold it very well. I don't think he proved his point very well, either. Ah, hell. I'll just say it. I kissed him to make him shut up.**

**Speaking of Kyo, I'm not sure how I can be attracted to him. He doesn't seem to be my type. I generally like the quiet tempered and kind type of guys. Kyo is easily angered and just plain mad at the world. Still i can't help but feel myself...um...attracted to him. I guess it helps that he is a really good kisser with sexy eyes and hair that feels like silk thread and looks like strings of amber jewels. In other words, he's hot.**

**Oh beloved journal, I honestly would write about something other than the way his hand cupped the back of my head or the way I could feel his muscles move or the sweet trail of kisses that ran from just behind my earlobe to my collarbone. But, I can't think of anything else. If it weren't for the fact that we had an audience (not that they were paying attention to us) I would have yelled "Don't stop!" I stopped myself though. I must be hanging out with Na to much.**

**Goodnight to the endless void white that is my hard drive. I know you are calling me to do the impossible by filling that infinite number of blank pages with my pathetic excuse for a life. Maybe someday I will. Maybe someday Na and I won't compare ourselves to each other. And Maybe someday the sky will fall down. Tomorrow is endless. Nothing is certain to me. Except one thing I will never fill a void with the meaning I desire if I die for exhaustion first. Hamlet **(AN Do not own.) **said "To sleep is to dream." So I sleep and dream. I dream of the happy ending.**

I saved and closed. I always got more deep and eloquent at night. Whenever I come up with something worth writing, it is usually nighttime.

I walked over to Shina's desk. She had a pad of sketch paper on her desk. She told me she was going to make a few rough sketches of some designs for the room.

There was a box frame of what I guess could be considered a room but, over it were drawing of Haru and his name in a decorative style. Then it seemed Shina was beginning to be thinking a little to far ahead.

Shina Sohma

Mrs. Sohma

Mrs. Shina Sohma

Mrs. Lin-Sohma

Mrs. and Mr. Sohma

Mrs. Shina Sumi Sohma

Mai Sohma Kioshi Sohma

Dai Sohma Kei Sohma Naoko Sohma

Satu Sohma Yasuo Sohma

Yoshi Sohma Jomei Sohma

Maemi Sohma Nariko Sohma Renjiro Sohma

She was unstoppable. I knew that if anyone could bring her out of the "Name Game" it was me.

Shina's POV

Haru's eyes were filled with so much emotion that even I couldn't draw it. But, that wouldn't stop me from trying. When I asked Yuki about it later he said that Haru's eyes were normal so dead that you would wonder if he was still alive. _Was I the only one who could see it? I saw more joy and gratitude than I will probably ever see again._ Yuki also told me about Haru's black side. He said that he's never seen anyone calm him down as fast and easily as I did.

After Haru thanked me he left my side to make fun of Kyo for being so bold. I did the same for Michiko. She didn't blush at all. Not like Kyo. Then she told me that I seemed very comfortable with Haru. _Someday I'll make her blush like she does for me._

I wondered why Haru got so defensive when I told him about my being "called worse". And why I such a profound affect on him. And why I felt I should be the one to do that. And why I couldn't stop thinking about him. _I think it's official. I have a crush on Hatsuharu Sohma. His parents named him HOTsuharu for good reason. Hhm...Shina Sohma...Mrs. Sohma...Mrs. Shina Sohma...Mrs. Lin-Sohma...Mrs. and Mr. Sohma Mrs. Shina Sumi Sohma Mai Sohma Kioshi Sohma Dai Sohma Kei Sohma Naoko Sohma Satu Sohma Yasuo Sohma Yoshi Sohma Jomei Sohma Maemi Sohma Nariko Sohma Renjiro Sohma_

Suddenly, my sister's voice interrupted my thoughts. "If that's gonna be our bedroom, I looked up to see Michiko's trademark teasing grin. "I think, I'd rather bunk with Shigure."

"Or you could stay in Kyo's room."

Michiko imitated Shigure's hand over heart pose. "Oh Na, do you really hate me or do you just want me out of the way so you can get Haru in bed?" As I felt heat rise to my face, Michiko's pained façade disappeared and was replaced with perverted revelation. "I just realized we are wasting a room. I could have stayed Kyo and you with Haru." (AN Haru lives at Shigure's house.)

"Okay. One, I might have a mental breakdown if you make me believe I'm a waste of space. Two, I wouldn't do that. Three, even if I would, Ray would have a heart attack if we tried something like that."

"That brother of ours needs a girlfriend. I'm surprised he didn't tear off Kyo's head when I started kissing him."

"True. Maybe if he did have a girlfriend he wouldn't try to kill any guy who so much as looks at us."

"Not that he's any better." We laughed. _We are so different. Our personalities clash so much. Or at least they should. But I love you Ko._

"Oy. Na, do we have lessons tomorrow?" Michiko looked at the clock. "It's 12:26

"No, but we should get to bed anyway. We always wish of the free on their first day."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She dug through the bag she hadn't unpacked yet. She pulled out her favorite pajamas, black silk cut-off tank top and really really short black silk shorts. "Besides, Tohru's cooking was delicious. The sooner we go to sleep, the sooner we'll wake up, and the sooner breakfast will be served."

I went to my dresser. Unlike my sister, I put my stuff away. And unlike the fire hazard that was my sister "organized" chaos, my drawers were neat and clean. I pulled out my white, cotton, floor-length night gown. My favorite pajamas.

We laid down on the bunk bed (me on top, her underneath) and I snuggled under the warm comforter.

"Ko?"

"Ah?"

"Are you going to dream of Kyo?"

"What else would I dream of?"

"Monsters?"

"Nah, I have you to protect me from monsters."

I laughed "I'll do my best."

"Na?"

"Yes?"

"Are you gonna dream of Haru?"

I blushed as a picture of Haru popped into my head. "I certainly hope so. After today, I think any dream without him in it would be a nightmare."

"I'll try to protect you too."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Suddenly our door opened to reveal Mareo. "Go to bed Nako," he said sternly, though I could tell he was smirking.

"Okay." we said together.

"Goodnight girls."

"'Night, Ray."

"Goodnight, Ray."

He turned of the light and closed the door.

"Goodnight." we said to each other at the same time.

**I love this chapter. I wanted to establish that even though Shina and Michiko are so different, they are still really close and some what on the same wavelength.**

**I'm gonna take a poll. Who should be the older twin? **

**Shina:**

**Older - uses proper grammer, acts mature, dresses like an adult**

**Younger - still is not comfortable with intimacy, seems younger sometimes, played the "Name Game"**

**Michiko:**

**Older - deep thought process, comfortable with her sexuality**

**Younger - acts immature, obnoxious**

**If you review, I'll update.**


	6. Sweet and Sour Riceballs

**AN: I'm back. Gomen nasai. I got myself grounded. Why?**

**Parents version: I was impolite and stubborn.**

**My Version: I talked to my mother like I would my friends. She told me that I shouldn't talk my parents so rudely and that I should change. I refuse to change myself.**

**Also I got a boyfriend. Yah for me. According to my friends, I'm not so innocent anymore.**

**Now I'm off grounding and said boyfriend is working. I'm back. Who missed me? cricket chirps; tumbleweed blows by; someone coughs; finally silence T.T Oh I get it you don't care about me. T.T You just want to put duct tape over my mouth right? T.T Well what if I just didn't write this chapter huh? T.T In fact, I do just that. Good bye. walks towards a door that came out of nowhere; audience erupts in applause No you don't really care. You just want my story. Audience yells "We care. Really." Nope. Audience: Please! We love you!! 3 Well. . Okay! 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 Audience -.-9**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FURUBA. T.T**

**Oh, I forgot the results for the older twin poll are in. If I could please have the results. Ayame appears out of nowhere in a red shimmery night like that lady from Wheel of Fortune; hand Nako the results; Audience explodes in joyous fanatic praise and uproar Hey how come I didn't get that at first. Random person from the Audience: Because, you aren't a guy who oozes with feminine beauty. Nako: Security! Get that unfanatic reader outta here. Leon from pet shop of horrors appears out of nowhere Leon: Come with me miss. Nako: DON'T BE POLITE TO HER! Leon: sigh; grabs said member of audience and tosses her over his shoulder RPFTA: Oh big shoulders. Nako: okay let's see I know I'm forgetting something. Excuse. Parent Bashing. Boyfriend. Faux Appreciation. Disclaimer. Disposal of impostor. Ayame in a sexy red gown. Hmm why is Ayame in a sexy red gown again? long pause Oh that's right the results...oh cookies... No focus. Ayame please give me the results. Ayame hands her the results Another random person from the audience: Why is Ayame quiet? Nako:Because I told him that if he interrupted the antics of my show he wouldn't be able to keep the dress. Audience: OoHh.**

**And the results of the older twin poll are from a vote of four to two glance at the card I'm not telling. suddenly being mobbed On with the story.**

**Chapter Six: RiceBalls**

Mareo's POV

I sat in a field surrounded by white daisies. I started to pick them. _Nako loves daisies._ suddenly the scene changed the daisies disappeared from my hands. I was in a dark room. Michiko was standing before a beautiful man. He had a very dark presence no matter how beautiful he was. "What makes you think you can take away my precious zodiac?"

Michiko's defiant demeanor was relentless. "No offense, but they don't belong to you. They deserve a life that revolves around their own choices. You have no right to selfishly manipulate them."

I didn't know why, but suddenly I yelled, "Ko, Don't make him mad! Gure said not to make him mad!"

"Like I'd listen to that pervert."

Suddenly, the man reached out, grabbed Michiko by the neck and lifted her in the air. "I will not let you take away what is mine."

VVVV

I shot up from the bed, gasping for air. _Was that a dream or vision?_ I walked/ran across the hall into the twins' room. Shina was singing "The Perfect Year" in her sleep. **(AN Don't own.)** Michiko was mumbling peacefully in her sleep. I sighed in relief.

I leaned in close to hear what she was saying.

"Peanuts." she slurred. I grinned and kissed the top of her head.

I walked out of the room. I_'m a bit hungry. I wonder if there's anything in the kitchen._

In the kitchen, I heard slight bustling. I walked in.

"Tohru? What are you doing up this early? It's five in the morning."

"Oh! Mr. Lin, you scared me. I-I'm making breakfast."

"Mr. Lin is my father. Even he doesn't let his friends call him that. We are friends, aren't we?"

She suddenly became frantic. "Oh of course. I'm sorry. That was rude of me. Um...Mareo."

"Tohru, don't try so hard to be polite."

She looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"If you're mad, act mad. If you're sad, act sad. If you ever feel any negative emotions at all, let them out."

"I don't want to burden my friends with my problems." She went back to making riceballs.

I put my hand over hers and took away the riceball. "You know, riceballs are delicious. But, if they have anything nasty inside, they will taste nasty too." I put a little plum into the ball. "You are a lot like a riceball Tohru. You have a lot of sweet flavoring. So much sweetness, that it overpowers the taste of everything bad inside. However, all that bad cancels out the good too. No one can taste your sweet little plum to it's full potential." I stuffed the riceball into my mouth. "Friends are friends, because they want you to be happy and sweet. The happier and sweeter you are, the happier and sweeter your friends will be."

Tohru laughed a little. "You remind me of someone."

"Someone dashingly handsome I hope."

"I was too young to think of anyone as handsome. He was a childhood friend. He also called me riceball. When the class played Fruits Basket, he always called on me." Her face shadowed in sadness. "Then he moved and I never saw him again."

_Tohru is a great, beautiful girl. God knows I flirt with lots of girls, but soon I might meet the voice. The voice is the girl I will marry. I don't want to mess that up. So, I guess..._

"I hope you find him." **(AN This is important. Remember this. It's also my own little way of dismissing a rumored pairing. Tohru can't be the voice. She's not a Sohma. )**

She smiled a bit. "Me too."

_Poor thing looks tired._ "Can I help with anything?"

"Oh no! I don't want to burden you."

"We're friends. Remember? Cast your burdens to this willing person."

She still seemed uneasy, but her exhaustion got the better of her. "Okay, I'm almost done with the riceballs, but you can set the table."

"Okay." I replied cheerfully.

I took plates out to the dining room. It didn't take to long for me to set the table. Forks on the left. Cups above the fork. Spoons on the left of the knife. Knife blade turned out. Napkins folded in half, placed vertically on the plate. Done.

I sat down and picked up a book. Two sentences later I slammed the book closed. _Who writes this junk?_ The front bottom left corner said 'Shigure Sohma' on it. _I'm letting my precious sisters live under the same roof as this guy? What am I thinking?_ The door opened suddenly, startling me. Then I saw who it was and I relaxed. _Then again they can handle themselves._

Shina's POV

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

I climbed out of the top bunk--

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

--picked up a chair--

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

--walked over to the alarm clock--

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

--and--

_BEEP BEEP BEEP B--SMASH!!!_

--killed the alarm clock.

I turned over to my sister. "Ko, wake up. Let's go for a run."

"Idunwana." Michiko slurred.

I sighed and poked her thighs. "GOD, THESE THINGS CAN JIGGLE!"

In no time at all, she shot out of bed and examined her thighs. "NU-UH!"

I laughed. "Come on lets go running."

"Why?"

I slipped on my sweatsuit. "Because I said so. And you know you want to."

She turned away, defiant. "No I don't."

"Fine. Bye." I walked down the hall with a smile on my face. _One. Two. Three._

Michiko POV

_Wait, I was joking. _"Wait for me!" I yelled. I grabbed a tank top and gym shorts, put them on and ran out the door. I saw Shina leaning against the wall. I walked past her with fake impatience on my face. "Well let's go already."

I heard her laughing behind me. "Fine."

We never talked on our runs. We always listened to our iPods. Me with my rock. her with her well, whatever.

I loved running with Shina. Aside from actually getting to enjoy her uninterrupted company, there's the wonderful feeling that you get when you finally stop running.

There weren't many people out. I like watching people, so what few people were around were more interesting than usual.

In the distance I heard a black car. I turned around. _Looks like a hearse, it's so depressed looking._ I had only a few seconds to lock eye contact with a very beautiful raven haired man the backseat. It was only for a second but it was long enough for me to feel chills go up and down my spine.

"Ko?" Shina touched my arm to grab my attention and see if I was alright. "Ko, your freezing. It's not that cold out. Are you al right?"

"I-I'm-m f-fine. But-but can we go back?"

"Sure, Let's go."

The farther away I got from that car . . . and that person, the better I felt. Soon Shina managed to get me laughing about nothing in particular. We opened the door and found Mareo on the the couch with one of Shigure's books in his hand.

Shina was the first to react. "Ray! That is not a good book for a young man to read. Honestly I thought better of you."

I refused to let Shina get all the fun, though she had no idea how much she could enjoy himself with the situation. "Now now Na, Ray is a growing man and like all men he has needs. That's why he gets rooms separate from us. He certainly can't do anything fun with us in the room."

Shina was obviously confused. _I love teasing her._ "Don't you find it strange that while he claims to protect us from across the hall, that job would be so much easier in the same room?"

"Well, I never thought of that. Why is that Ray?"

"Wel-I mean-it ju-" Mareo stuttered.

"To put it simply," I started. "He's jacking off in the guest room."

"KO! Don't be vulgar!"

"Not vulgar. Honest." I said.

"Riceballs are ready Mareo." Tohru walked out of the kitchen. "Oh, Michiko. Shina. You're up early."

"We go for a run every morning." I said.

"Oh, wow." Tohru exclaimed. "That's so dedicated of you."

Shina scratched the back of her head and turned a little pink. "Not really."

"Tohru," I looked at he food before me and I couldn't help but wonder. "Do you make breakfast every morning?"

"Um, yes I do. And lunch and dinner. The Sohma men aren't very good house keepers."

Shina's eyes grew very wide. "Wait does that mean you clean too."

"Everything except their own rooms."

I looked at Shina and she was thinking the exact thing I was thinking. _It's too much._ "Tohru, you do all this by yourself. Do they pay you?"

"Oh no I couldn't take money from the Sohmas. They already been to kind to me. Besides I don't need money; I have a job."

"WHAT!" we yelled together. "You clean, cook, go to school and have a job. Please tell me they help you at least a little."

"Well, yes. They do. Kyo helps me hang the laundry. Yuki helps washes the dishes. Haru repairs the house when needed."

Shina and I looked at each other and nodded. "Tohru, how often do you get sick?"

"OH! Not often at all! Once since I got here."

Shina, ever the authority of housekeeping, spoke on behalf of the rest of us. "Tohru you are overworked. You have bags under your eyes and your tired. I do not believe our presence here is helping. So, as of now consider us your assistants in your duty."

I spoke up in turn. "While you and the others are at school. We can draw up an outline of duties that each of us are prepared to relieve of you."

Tohru panicked. "Oh no! That is far to kind of you. I couldn't let you."

"Tohru," I interrupted. "Shuddup."

Mareo's POV

I never felt more relieved. The one drawback to Japan is that when your a guest, you are required to be lazy. That just wasn't me. I liked to clean.

I looked over to see the twins whispering to each other. I closed my eyes and leaned back my head. I loved how closed we all were.

"RAY!!!"

They hugged me from behind and tackled me to the ground. They were still sweaty.

"EW! Sticky, stinky, smelly, yucky, germy, girl cooties."

Omnipotent POV

The rest of the family soon arrived in their own time and they all sat down to eat sushi and riceballs for breakfast. No one was aware that the road before them was made of cobblestone. To walk it gives you an ethereal feeling. But it is still a very bumpy road.

**sigh Done. Alrighty. review. Tell me you love me. you know you wanna.**

**love ya guys,**

**Nako**


End file.
